mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeds of Darkness
Spoliers* The Story Seeds of Darkness is created by EStories, which can be found on Deviantart [1]. The story is about an magic-sucking pony who tries to fit in while deciding if she should go against her leader or not. The Start of a New Friendship While Twilight is reading a book, she suddenly hears a sound. She goes to check it out to see that it is a mysterious glowing red and black ball. Once it gets closer to her it begins to suck the magic from her. Rainbow notices the red glow coming from Twilight's house an rushes to Twilight's window. She is shocked by the glowing red and black ball sucking away magic from Twilight. Twilight uses her magic to crack the ball, causing the ball to burst into a bright red light and with a sound that alarmed Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Spike, Rarity, and Luna. Applejack walks to Twilight's house. Twilight gets up around a cloud of smoke and sees a dark blue unicorn who looks just like her except her hair is blueish-gray, blueish-white, and light gray. She notices Twilight and begins sucking her magic again. Applejack notices Rainbow Dash and asks if she is alright. Rainbow replys that she is and goes to pounce on the dark blue pony breaking her horn and knocking her out. The blue pony dreams of being in a pitch black place, noticing her horn hurts from Rainbow Dash, she pleds to not be left in the darkness again, as the darkness starts to consume her, she starts a light and runs towards it. She wakes up with a bandage on her honr and to a salad, an apple, a glass of water and a note from Twilight. The note says "Good morning, Silverlay, enjoy your meal". The blue pony wonders who Sliverlay is, then walks down the stairs. Spike and Twilight have a little talk about the blue pony, Spike grows worried for Twilight, but Twilight knows the only way to save her and the blue pony is to become the blue pony's friend. Spike says something about Luna was right. Twilight tells Spike if they try to break the connection between them, the blue pony would disappear, and Twilight woul lose her magic. She tells Spike to check on the prepations of the others, saying if the plan works we won't even need three days. Twilight walks up to the blue pony's room, being met by a salad that the blue pony threw at her. The blue pony wonders why she broke her horn, Twiight replys she did not and Rainbow did it from pouncing on her. The blue pony wonders why Twilght canceled her spell. Twilight knows that she is an Umbra pony. Umbra Pony Twilight tells how she knows that what Umbra ponies are. She found out when the two Alicorn sisters came after the blue pony fainted. Ages ago, Umbra ponies lived in Equestria in the era of darkness. The blue pony's master Obsidian was the one who ruled the land, he did this by performing the forbidden spells. With his magic he created Umbra ponies which were the blooming of the seeds of darkness. Umbra ponies are able to drain the magic of any pony. If the magic is drained from the pony, the pony disappears. This is why the spells Obsidian used are now forbidden. Princess Luna told Twilight that Umbra ponies don't have their own heart, they just follow orders from their master. They are also born with the memories of a pony, and have no name. Their master disappeared a long time ago for an unknown reason. Twilight didn't believe what Luna said about not having a heart, and gave the blue pony a name, her new name is Sliverlay. Twilight believes that shadows understand what real light is. Twilight thinks that the magic of friendship can save them both, Sliverlay laughs at the idea, saying friendship won't save you. A New Dress Twilight takes Sliverlay with her to Rarity's house to get a new dress. Rarity at first acts nice for Twilight's sake demanding Sweetie Bell to go upstairs. After trying on many dresses, she finds the perfect dress for Sliverlay. Rarity asks Twilight to leave to give Silverlay some privacy and for her to work her magic on Sliverlay. Sliverlay suddenly bursts into tears. Rarity soon warms up to her after realizing that Sliverlay has feelings. After talking to Sliverlay she also realizes that Sliverlay is in conflict with her duty of being an Umbra pony and trusting Twilight to save them both. In the meanwhile, Rainbow turns into an Umbra. After crying, Sliverlay appears shocked by something, realizing she can't change and runs aways. Leaving Twilight worried. Rarity knew she would be okay due to have some of Twilight in her. She screams from the stuggle of her duty and wanting to trust Twilight, not realizing that Fluttershy was there, scaring Fluttershy away. She soon realizes an Umbra pony who tries to be a normal pony, won't have any luck. She should just do her duty as an Umbra pony. Links to Comic *Part 0: Prologue *Part 1: Seeds of Darkness 001 *Part 2: Seeds of Darkness 002 *Part 3: Seeds of Darkness 003 *Part 4: Seeds of Darkness 004 *Part 5:Seeds of Darkness 005 *Part 6:Seeds of Darkness 006 *Part 7: Seeds of Darkness 007 *Part 8:Seeds of Darkness 008 *Part 9: Seeds of Darkness 009 *Part 10: Seeds of Darkness 010 *Part 11:Seeds of Darkness 011 *Part 12: Seeds of Darkness 012 *Part 13: Seeds of Darkness 013 *Part 14: Seeds of Darkness 014 *Part 15: Seeds of Darkness 015 *Part 16: Seeds of Darkness 016 *Part 17:Seeds of Darkness 017 *Part 18: Seeds of Darkness 018 *Part 19: Seeds of Darkness 019 *Part 20: Seeds of Darkness 020 *Part 21: Seeds of Darkness 021 *Part 22: Seeds of Darkness 022 *Part 23: Seeds of Darkness 023 *Part 24: Seeds of Darkness 024 *Part 25: Seeds of Darkness 025 *Part 26: Seeds of Darkness 026 *Part 27: Seeds of Darkness 027 *Part 28: Seeds of Darkness 028 *Part 29: Seeds of Darkness 029 *Part 30:Seeds of Darkness 030 *Part 31:Seeds of Darkness 031 *Part 32: Seeds of Darkness 032 *Part 33:Seeds of Darkness 033 *Part 34:Seeds of Darkness 034 *Part 35: Seeds of Darkness 035 *Part 36: Seeds of Darkness 036 *Part 37: Seeds of Darkness 037 *Part 38: Seeds of Darkness 038 *Part 39: Seeds of Darkness 039 *Part 40: Seeds of Darkness 040 *Part 41: Seeds of Darkness 041 *Part 42: Seeds of Darkness 042 *Part 43: Seeds of Darkness 043 *Part 44: Seeds of Darkness 044 *Part 45: Seeds of Darkness 045 *Part 46: Seeds of Darkness 046 *Part 47: Seeds of Darkness 047 *Part 48: Seeds of Darkness 048 *Part 49: Seeds of Darkness 049 *Part 50: Seeds of Darkness 050 *Part 51: Seeds of Darkness 051 *Part 52: Seeds of Darkness 052 *Part 53: Seeds of Darkness 053 *Part 54: Seeds of Darkness 054 *Part 55: Seeds of Darkness 055 *Part 56: Seeds of Darkness 056 *Part 57: Seeds of Darkness 057 *Part 58: Seeds of Darkness 058 *Part 59: Seeds of Darkness 059 *Part 60: Seeds of Darkness 060 Category:Fanmade comics